


The Proposal (Sam)

by emilyevanston



Series: The Proposal [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pregnancy, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: A drunken night leads you to sleeping with one of your best friends.  2 years later the two of you have been happily in a friends with benefits situation.  Only now you want more.  Not a relationship.  You want to be a parent.





	1. Chapter 1

Sweat beads on your body and you throw your head back.  Sam’s lips latch onto your throat as soon as you expose it to him.  He sucks hard enough to mark you and you respond by digging your nails into his back.

You weren’t in a romantic relationship with Sam.  This arrangement you had was strictly friends.  It worked quite nicely, really.  You had commitment issues.  He … well, he claimed he was just too busy for romance.  So you fell into the fuck buddies thing and you hadn’t really looked back since.

It had started after one of Tony’s parties.  You were so horny and just flirting with anyone.  In the end, there were three people you considered targeting.  Sam, Clint, and Tony.  All had flirted back willingly.  You weighed your options carefully and decided that Sam was your best choice.  Sam had a way of making you feel safe that a lot of people lacked.  He was like that for a lot of people.  One of the many reasons he made such a good counselor and in that list of what made him such a good friend too.

You hadn’t really looked back since then.  He was still the wry, smart ass with the strong sense of loyalty he always was.  You still enjoyed goofing off with him.   Only now a few times a week you participated in an extracurricular activity together.

Sam moans and his teeth graze over your skin.  You raise a leg and wrap it around the small of his back, your foot resting on his ass.  “Oh fuck, Sam.  Just… whatever… keep doing that.”

Sam chuckles.  “You’re not good at keeping the no marking rule are you?”

You shake your head and arch back tilting your head back to open your neck up to him.  He bites down and starts thrusting harder into you.

The fuck buddies thing worked well on the whole.  Only now you were starting to think it wasn’t the best decision you’ve ever made.  Not that you didn’t enjoy it.  Or that it had changed your relationship and you were falling for each other.  It was more a case of your biological clock had started ticking loud enough that you were having trouble ignoring it and you were worried that you’d wasted too much time being fuck buddies when you should have been trying to find the person who you could have the kids you always wanted with.

Your orgasm starts to crest.  Pleasure coiling through you, making your muscles clench and tremble.  He raises his head and looks down at you, his pupils blown out in lust.  You bring your legs up higher and he moves onto his knees, putting your feet on his shoulders.  Your fingers go to your clit as he pounds into you.

“Fuck!”  You cry out.  “That’s it… oh fuck, Sam!”

The thing was when you looked at your life you did think that kids factor was missing.  What you didn’t think was missing was the husband factor.  You were happy with what you had.  You had great friends.  You had an apartment in the Avenger’s tower.  You were having sex regularly.  What you wanted was to be a mother.

Your orgasm breaks, taking complete control of your body.  Every muscle clenches and your hips buck hard against Sam as your hands fist the sheets.  Your thoughts cloud and for one brief moment, the only thing that you are is your climax.

The way your cunt clenches around Sam’s cock, squeezing and releasing with each shudder that passes through you, brings Sam over too.  His hips snap forward and he leans into you, stretching out your hamstrings and with a groan, he comes.

You wrap your legs around his waist again and draw him against you.  He collapses down with his head on your chest.  Both of you panting as the last shudders of your orgasms run through you.

When his breathing evens out, Sam leans up and kisses the corner of your jaw before rolling off and removing the used condom.  He ties it off and tosses it in the waste can by the bed before laying down on his side and smiling at you.

You reach up and put your palm on his jaw, rubbing his cheek with your thumb.  There is something about the way Sam looks at you after sex, maybe because of that little high you get from the endorphins, but for a moment he doesn’t seem to have any worries at all.  He’s not Falcon.  He doesn’t have the pressure of saving the world or being everyone’s go-to guy when they have problems.  He’s just Sam.

He nips at your wrist and you take your hand away.  “Did it mark?”  You ask, rubbing the spot on your neck where he bit you.

He laughs.  “Yeah.  Every time.  You always say, Sam, don’t you mark me.  But every time as soon as I kiss your neck it goes out the window.”

You smirk and nuzzle into him.  “Just feels so good. Everything you do with your mouth feels really fuckin’ good, Sam.”

Sam puts his arms around you and draws you closer to him.  You press your ear against his chest and listen to his heartbeat as you trace random shapes over his biceps with your fingertips.

“Look at you all cuddly and shit?  You got something on your mind?” Sam asks, pressing his lips onto the crown of your head.

You look up at him.  “I want to have a baby.”  The words are out of your mouth before you even realize you’re saying them.  You had intended on talking to Sam about your dilemma, but not like this.

He takes a deep breath in and lets it out slowly.  “Is this just a random thought you’re having now, or is it something you’ve been thinking about for a while?”  He asks, falling into his therapist mode.  You feel guilty.  When you were with Sam like this, one of the things you like most is how he switches that off.  

You drop your eyes.  “For a while.  Quite a while.”

Sam’s arms tighten around you.  “I’m guessing you’re not telling me, ‘cause you want some advice about dealing with the ticking of your biological clock.”

“No.”  You say, quietly.  “I’m telling you because I’m going to do it.  I don’t want things to change with us, but if you want out I get it.”

Sam shifts a little against you so he can look down at you.  You look up into his warm brown eyes and he smiles at you.  “Now tell the truth.  Why did you really tell me?”

You swallow.  “Because I’m hoping you might help.”

Sam doesn’t say anything for the longest time.  If he was anyone else and you weren’t in your own room, you might have left assuming he was now finished with the whole arrangement.  But this is Sam. So you know he’s just thinking.

His arms tighten around you again and he presses his lips to the top of the head.  “I need time, okay?”

“Yeah of course.  I didn’t expect an answer right away.  At least not a yes.”  You agree, relaxing a little.

Sam rolls over so he’s propped up and looking down at you. “While I am thinking about this, I need you to do something for me.  I need to you acknowledge what this…”  He gestures between the two of you.  “…is.”

You furrow your brow, part of you knows exactly what he wants to hear.  But the louder ‘I don’t do relationships’ part of you screams at you not to say it.  That saying it will doom you.  “I don’t… we’re friends right?”

He gives you a half smile.  “Think about it.  I’m not saying yes until you’ve worked it out.”  He leans down and kisses you.  “What are you gonna do if I end up saying no?  Go to one of those sperm banks? ” He says in way of changing the subject.

You run your hand over his jaw and around the back of his neck.  “That… or maybe I’ll ask Clint.”

Sam laughs.  “Barton?  That idiot can’t even look after himself.”

You smile up at him.  “I dunno.  He’s managed to keep Lucky looking pretty healthy.”  You joke.

“I think that dog looks after itself.”  Sam scoffs.

You hook your leg around one of his and roll your hips up into him.  “Let’s change the subject.”  You say, nuzzling against his neck.  “How about we do something that absolutely has zero chance of making a baby?”

Sam laughs.   “Didn’t anyone tell you, that’s exactly how you make babies?”

“Not the way we’re gonna do it.”  You smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam hadn’t been kidding when he told you that he was going to wait until you could put a popper label on your relationship.  Every few days when you were alone together, whether it being having dinner, watching TV or just hanging out, he’d ask you if you were ready to say it.

The problem was you had been so sure.  So absolutely certain that what you had with Sam was friends with benefits.  It being friends with benefits suited you.  You could handle having friends.  Friends stuck around.  You could handle sex.  It was fun.  What you couldn’t handle was being in a romantic relationship.  When you dated someone, it left you open to get hurt, and while you were adept at dealing with physical injury, you were not so good with emotional.

After a series of terrible relationships that just left you feeling hollow and broken you’d decided that was enough.  Only… apparently, that had been some surface layer and deep down a relationship was what you wanted.  Because Sam was right.  That was exactly what you had.  You weren’t seeing other people.  While you both had personal lives away from each other, you still spent a hell of a lot of it together.  You were seeing Sam, you just hadn’t labeled it.

It was over a month before you could bring yourself to say it.  You’d been on a mission and Sam had been shot out of the sky.  You had watched him fall, smoke billowing out of his flight suit with your heart in your mouth.  You couldn’t see where he landed and you nearly got taken out yourself as you started to run towards him.  It wasn’t until you heard his voice over the comms that you actually return to your own body and realize there are four HYRDA agents shooting at you.

Sam was extracted before you were.  When you finally made it back to the tower, you had to be debriefed and checked over by medical.  When you were finally done, you rush into Sam’s med bay room and throw yourself on him, completely oblivious to Steve just sitting next to him talking.

“Woah, easy there.  I’ve got three busted ribs.”  He says, despite the fact that his arms close around you.

“Okay.  You were right.  We’re not just friends.”  You mumble against his chest.

Sam chuckles and looks over at Steve.   “Yeah, I’m going to leave you two alone.”  Steve says getting up.  “I expect you at training tomorrow, Sam.”

Sam groans.  “Cap!  Come on, man.  I nearly died.”

You hear Steve laugh.  “Fine, but just tomorrow.”

When the door closes, Sam presses his lips to the top of your head.  “You were saying?”

“We aren’t just friends.”  You mumble.

“We aren’t?”  Sam says, smirking down at you.

“Sam.”  You whine.  “This is hard for me.”

“Come here, you.”  He says, patting the side of the bed.  You crawl up next to him and put your head on his shoulder.  “I get it, okay?  Guess what?”

You look up at him and he smiles down at you.   “What?”

“I love you.  I’m cool with what we have because it’s real.  I didn’t need the label if it was working.  But you want to add a baby. So I need you to know… that I’m saying yes because I love you and I want to have a family with you.  Even if we don’t get married and you never call me your boyfriend.  I love you.”

As he talks it feels like time stops.  There are no sounds except the deep timbre of his voice and the thud of your heart.  You prop yourself up on your hands and knees and kiss him furiously.  

“I love you too.”  You say pulling back.  “I don’t want to change us. But I do.”

“Having a baby is gonna change us.  You better get used to that real quick.”  He replies, cupping your jaw and running his thumb down your cheek.

“You’ll really do this for me?”

He smiles.  “For us.”

You smile and shake your head.  “You sure?”

He answers by pulling you into a hard kiss.  You straddle him and start running your hands up under the hospital gown he’s wearing.  Your hips grind against his and you feel his cock harden under you.

“Woah, easy there.”  Sam says, breaking the kiss.  “Broken ribs remember.”

“Shit, sorry.”  You say, going to climb off him.

He grabs your thigh and smirks up at you.  “I said be careful not stop.  We’ll have to be quick though.”

You settle back over him, resuming the frantic kissing.  His hands go to your shorts and scrambles to unbutton them.  When his hands move to push them down you crawl back down the bed pushing your shorts off and dragging the blankets off the bed.  You take his cock in your hand and lick up the length.  He moans and you plunge your mouth down, taking him as deeply as you can.

As you bob your head up and down his cock he starts patting around on the side table.  You clench your hands on his thighs and look up at him, pulling back and lapping your tongue over the head of his cock.  “What are you doing?”  You ask.

“Trying to find my wallet.  I’ve got protection in there.”  He answers.

You laugh and start jerking him off.  “Sam.  We’re trying for a baby.”

He bursts out laughing.  “Shit.  Force of habit.”  He says and takes your hand, guiding you back so you’re sitting over his lap.

You sit up and grind against him, your hands resting on his abs.  His cock becomes slick from your fluids.  You take him in your hand and slowly guide him into you.  Your eyes fall closed and your head falls back as you focus on the way his cock feels as it fills you.  You both moan.

“Oh fuck, baby.  You feel so good.”  Sam moans.  He slides his hands up your torso and cups your breasts.  You open your eyes and look down at him and start to move.

You rock your hips, tightening your abs as you move against him.  Raising and lowering yourself on his cock.  His hands roam your body.  Moving from your breasts to your throat.  One hand settles on your hip and his thumb starts working on your clit.

“Fuck, Sam.”  You groan, locking your eyes with his deep brown ones and moving faster.  Sweat starts beading on your body and your breath shallows.

“That’s it, baby.”  Sam growls.  His thumb pressing hard and moving faster.  You start feeling soft on the edges as your orgasm approaches.  Sam’s fingers tighten on your throat.  It brings you over and you fall forward and bite down into his shoulder to muffle your cry as you come.

Sam starts thrusting up into you.  His breathing is ragged and he digs his fingers into your thighs.  You clench around him and in a sudden jerk up he comes.  His cock releasing hot come into you in pulses.

You lay against him, trying not to put any pressure on his chest.  His hands glide up and down your back as you both get control of your breathing.

“Put your clothes back on.”  Sam says and slaps your ass.  You yelp and pinch his hip before getting off him and pulling your shorts back on.

Sam pulls the blankets back up to cover him.  “You scared?”  He asks.

You sit down in the chair beside him and rest your chin on the side of the bed.  “Yeah.  About everything really.  This is pretty alien to me.”

He chuckles.  “You’re gonna be fine.  Besides, you’ve got me.”

You look up at him and smile.  “I love you, Sam.”

“Yeah, yeah.  No need to get all mushy on me now.”  He teases.


	3. Chapter 3

There’s a knock on your door and Sam strolls in.  You’re sitting on the couch with your feet tucked up under you reading.  Sam goes to your fridge and grabs a beer before coming and sitting beside you on the couch.  “Got caught up at the VA, sorry.”  He says, kissing your cheek.

You look up over your book and smile at him.  “Don’t be sorry for that, nerd.”  You say.

“Who’re you calling a nerd, nerd?”  He says, grabbing you by the ankle and starting to tickle you.  You squeal and try to pull away and he drags you closer to him, starting to kiss up the inside of your leg.  “Now let’s try and put a baby inside of you.”

You smile down at him as he moves up your calf.  “No need.  Already got one in there.”

He stops suddenly and looks at you, lips slightly parted.  “Don’t be messing with me now.”

You start laughing.  “I’m not.  I’m pregnant.”

He narrows his eyes at you.  “Then why’re you laughing?”

You get up and go to the bathroom retrieving the positive pregnancy test and bring it back, handing it to Sam.  He takes it and turns it over in his hands examining it closely.

“You know I peed on that right?”  You say as he holds it up to his face.

He looks up at you and grabs your hand pulling you into his lap.  “Congrats, baby.”

“Congrats to you too, Sammy.”  You say, pecking his lips.  His hand goes to your hair and he holds you in place as he deepens the kiss.  His hand goes to your jaw and he tilts you back a little as his tongue teases its way into your mouth.  You hum, wrapping your arms around his neck.

“You’re going to move in with me now, right?”  He says, pulling back a little.

There is a sudden tight feeling in your chest.  “Sam…”  You whine.

“Nuh uh.  Don’t you ‘Sam’ me. How do you expect to do this if we don’t even live together?”  Sam scolds.

You huff out a sigh shifting in his lap.  “We live in the same building.”

“Ten floors apart.”  Sam presses.  “Come on now.  I’m not playing this game.  You wanted a family.  You’re getting one.  My place is bigger.  I have room for both of you and more if that’s what you want.”

You know he’s right.  Logically and emotionally he’s right.  The moving the relationship forward thing just scares the shit out of you.  You take a deep breath in and let it out slowly.  “You’re right.”

“But?”  Sam asks.

You shake your head.  “No but.  You’re just right.  I’m scared shitless about taking the step.  But you’re right.”

“You’re kind of a mess, you know that?”  Sam asks, his hand running up your back.

“Kinda?  I’m a fucking train wreck.  And you…”  You walk your fingers up his chest.  “… are starting a family with me.”

“Well, I never claimed I was smart.”  He says and kisses you again.  “So yes to moving in?”

You nod and grab him by the t-shirt pulling him down on top of you.  He pulls off your shirt and starts kissing his way down your throat.  You reach behind yourself and unfasten your bra.  He slides it down your shoulders and tosses it aside, exposing your breasts to him.  He latches onto one, sucking your nipple until it hardens under his tongue.

A moan escapes your lips and you grind up against him.  You can feel his erection straining against his cargo pants.  You tug at the hem of his shirt and he releases your breast just long enough to allow you to pull it off before moving to the other one.  They are so sensitive each nip, suck and flick of his tongue sends white-hot pleasure surging through you.

Heat builds in your core.  You wrap your legs around Sam’s waist and pull yourself against his crotch.  You feel the wet of your cunt seeping into your shorts.  Sam growls.  You both start frantically removing each other's pants.  It’s awkward and Sam’s pants catch on his ankles.  He falls off the couch onto his back in an attempt to get them off, pulling you down on top of him.

You both start laughing.  “This works.”  You say, and take his cock in your hand, slowly guiding him into your cunt.  Sam moans.  He rolls you back over and starts rolling his hips against you, pulling himself upwards to the base of his cock rubs against your clit.  Your nails dig into his back and you arch up.  “Oh fuck.”  You moan.

He continues this slow grind into you until your whole body buzzes and you’re begging him for more.  Faster.  Harder.   Sam hooks his arm around your knee and drags your leg up so he can penetrate you more deeply.  He never stops kissing you.  You become breathless and lightheaded as your orgasm builds.

Sam breaks your kiss curving his back so he can suck on your nipple.  It sends such a sudden and intense jolt through your and you come.  Your whole body clenches up with it and you cry out arching up into him.

He picks up his speed and force, fucking harder into you.  Your orgasm doesn’t even end before a second takes over.  You’re helpless to do anything but cling to his broad shoulders.  “Fuck, Sam!”

Sam’s hips snap forward and he releases inside of you with a loud groan.

Sam collapses down on his back and you lie side by side on the floor with your fingers linked, trying to catch your breath.  He looks over at you and you both smile.

“We better tell Steve no more missions for you, huh?”  Sam says, rolling on his side to face you.

“I guess not.  Boring desk work.”  You huff.

He laughs.  “I’d kill for boring desk work.”  He says and pecks your lips.  “We should start packing.”

You laugh and lean in and kiss him.  “At least let me get dressed first.”


	4. Chapter 4

Your pregnancy develops well.  While Sam’s still out on missions with the others and helping out at the VA he was also extremely involved in the pregnancy.  He was at every doctor’s appointment and ultrasound you had.  When morning sickness was kicking your ass he was there holding your hair and putting cold compresses on your brow.  He had soup and crackers and ginger ale stocked constantly.

As much as you kept waiting for the but, because there always was a but in relationships, it never came.  You were still not comfortable doing couply things.  You didn’t like PDA.  You could say I love you, but it tasted weird unless you said it the same way you would to Tony or Clint.  But you did love him.  You loved him and you were happy.  Even if you were scared to allow that happiness happen.

You were both really excited about the baby, but you weren’t the only ones.  Lots of the tower seemed really excited too.

Steve and Bucky had appointed themselves honorary grandparents, which amused you greatly.  Partly because if you actually counted how many years you’d all actually experienced life, you were roughly the same age. Mostly because they kept coming home with tiny baby outfits and seeing these huge men, still dressed in their uniforms excitedly holding out these tiny, little, newborn onesies with ducks or ponies on them was the cutest thing you’d ever seen in your life.

Natasha had taken it upon herself to make sure you knew every gory little detail of childbirth and its aftermath as there was to know.  Sometimes you seriously questioned what you’d gotten yourself into.

Wanda liked to lay down with her head resting on your stomach and listen to the primitive thoughts of the growing fetus.  She’d sing songs in Romani and then smile up at you tell you that it liked that one.

Tony had become an overexcited uncle.  A rich over excited uncle.  He kept showing up at Sam’s door with new baby things. Cribs and monitors.  Prams and change tables.  He has a work crew come in and baby proof everything, and another to paint a mural in the nursery.  It’s of Iron Man.  You feel like you should do something about changing that, but you can’t quite do it because of how completely Tony Stark it was to do that.

Clint was almost as bad as Tony.  He would be the excited uncle who planned to teach them how to play football and archery one minute to telling you how terrible kids were the next.  He was however quick to step up when you needed help.  He’d complain constantly, or flat out tease you, but he always did it.

The twenty-week ultrasound was causing some disagreements.  You wanted to know the sex.  He wanted the surprise.  There had been a lot of discussion involving how knowing meant you could choose a name.  How not knowing meant you got to meet this new being with no expectations.  How knowing meant you knew a bit about them now.  How not knowing meant no one could start forcing their gender stereotypes on them before they were even born.

In the end, Sam had given in.  So you sat excited to see your baby and ready to learn what they were with Sam sitting beside you, holding your hand.

“What do you think it’s going to be?”  You ask as you wait for the technician to come in.

“I dunno.  Might be a girl, might be a boy.”  Sam deadpans.

You snort laugh and squeeze his hand.  “Well, what do you want it to be?”

“You know I’ve always wanted a puppy.”  He says, this time he can’t help but laugh.  You poke him in the side and laugh with him.

“You’re being really helpful, Wilson.”  You scold.

Sam smiles at you and kisses the back of your hand.  “I’m just excited to see them.  I only agreed to finding out because I love you and you really wanted to know.  I just want to see that they’re still healthy and kicking along.”

You’re about to say something when the ultrasound technician comes in.  She was chipper and excitable.  “Hi, guys.  I’m Gemma.   We going to take a look at your baby today?”  She says, shaking both your hands.

“You know it.”  Sam says, smiling at the woman.

She sits down on a stool beside you, lifts up your shirt and put some paper towel in the waistband of your pants shifting them right down so your entire belly was exposed.  “This is going to be really cold.”  She warns and squeezes he cold gel on your stomach.  It makes you jump a little.

She presses the wand down on your stomach and starts moving it around.  “And there’s your baby.”  Gemma says.  She moves the wand some more to get a better angle.  Sam’s hand clamps down on yours like a vice.  “They’ve got a nice strong heartbeat.”  Gemma continues as she does some measurements.  She flicks a switch on the machine and the room is filled with the rapid squish squish sound of the ultrasound machine.

Sam’s face lights up and you can see so much love in his eyes and in that moment you want Sam Wilson to have anything he wants.

“Did you want to find out the gender today?”  Gemma asks.

Sam opens his mouth to say something but you cut him off.  “No.  No, we want to wait.”  You say, quickly.

Sam looks at you startled.  “Really?  We can find out if you want.”

You shake your head.  “We’ll wait until we meet them.”  You say.

Sam hugs you, pressing your head to his chest.  “I love you, Sam.”  You murmur.

“I love you too, baby.”  He replies, kissing you on top of the head.  For the first time, you’re not worried about the but.


	5. Chapter 5

At the thirty-five week mark, you were feeling heavy and sore all the time.  You were tired a lot and napped as much as you could.  You had bouts of sciatica up your left leg, making it completely numb and hard to walk.  You kept banging into things like door frames and knocking stuff off tables with your belly because you still hadn’t gotten used to how big it was.  Once you even managed to burn yourself on the oven door.

Even with all this, you were horny.   You probably thought about sex 40 times a day on average.  Sam was doing his absolute best to keep up with you.  Luckily his sex drive was high and it made up for the fact that he came home tired a lot.  He wasn’t always up for the task, but he was enough that you were pretty satisfied.  Not just satisfied, but content.  You were really enjoying your life with Sam.

Things still in many ways felt the same.  Every other relationship you’d been in had ended up having the other person change and expect you to change when you couldn’t.  They never changed for the better either.  They always became complacent, domineering, jealous and possessive.  Sam was just Sam.  He was hilarious and noble and good and loyal and vulnerable.  And he loved you.  Just like he always had.   Just like he would do if you had never become a couple.  Just like you had always loved him too.  That’s how it is when you start off as friends.

You had made yourself at home in his apartment.  You had worried that Wanda who shared the same floor with him, would be annoyed.  She didn’t mind at all.  The walls were pretty thick and she was looking forward to seeing the chaos a baby would add to the tower.

So now mixed with photos of Sam’s parents and brother, Sam with Riley and with Steve, were photos of you and your family, you and Tony and you and Clint.  There was also a collection of you and Sam together.  Your knick-knacks and personal effects mixed with his.  It wasn’t just his apartment.  It was the apartment of a couple who were expecting a baby.

Tony had gone about getting the apartment baby ready.   He had never once used the word congratulations but the apartment was now baby proof, and the nursery was painted, had all the furniture and various stuffed toys of various sizes.

Sam continued to go out on missions even while you were stuck at the tower doing paperwork.  On days he was late home you tried to stay up but exhaustion was usually what got you.  It was to your surprise that he got home and you had only just settled down into bed.

You lifted your head and looked up as the bedroom door opened.  A smile spread over your lips as you saw the silhouette of Sam fills the door.  “You’re awake.”  He says, sounding at least half as surprised as you feel.

“I am.”  You purr.

Sam starts to strip off his clothes throwing them in the hamper.  “What’s that tone all about?  I woulda thought you’d have taken care of your own business.”

You bite the inside of your cheek to stop yourself from laughing and pull your body pillow a little closer.  “I did.”  You reply with the same purr in your voice.

Sam slips under the covers behind you and spoons his body against yours.  His skin is cool from the night air and it makes a little shiver run through you.  “You just that insatiable or am I just that good?”  He asks, his hands sliding over the swell of your belly.

“Maybe a little bit from column a and a little bit from column b.”  You reply, wriggling against him.

He pulls himself completely flush against you and you feel his cock start to harden against your ass.  “You sure know just how to flatter a guy.”  He says, pressing his lips to your shoulder.  “I think your off button might be broke.”

“Are you complaining?”  You ask, tilting your head back.

“Who me?  Never.”  He answers and captures your lips with his.  You kiss slow and deep, your tongues flicking over each other’s.  He wraps one arm under you and cups your breast while he runs the other hand over your baby bump and between your legs.  He teases the tips of his fingers over your mound and flicks at your nipple.

You reach your hand back, grabbing his hip and move your ass against him.  He makes a deep rumbling sound from within him and his cock stiffens fully, pressing between your ass cheeks.  His fingers slip between your folds.  He circles your entrance, slicking his fingers and smearing your fluids over your labia.  He repeats the process again and again until your clit aches for stimulation and you start to whimper.  When his finger finally circles and presses down on your clit you jerk your hips against his hand as a sudden white-hot jolt shoots up your spine.

“Oh fuck, Sam.”  You hiss, starting to roll your hips against him.  His cock slides against you and you push against his fingers creating a pulse in the pressure.  He grabs your hips and tilts them back so his cock starts sliding against your pussy, the head teasing at your entrance.   “Sam, please.”  You beg, trying to position yourself so he’ll penetrate you.  He sucks at the pulse point just under your ear and thrusts forward, entering you with a moan.

He moves slowly against you continuing to kiss your neck.  His hands never leave your body.  He squeezes your breast, pinching and pulling on your nipples and skims his palms down your arms and over your belly.  His fingers roller over your clit.  You lose all sense of yourself.  While he’s being gentle, you are sensitive and over stimulated and it’s just intense.

You reach behind you clinging to his neck and your whole body seizes up and you come crying out loudly.  Sam continues to move, chasing his own orgasm.  You pulse your cunt around him and he groans and bites down, thrusting into you and releasing hot come deep into your core.

He slips out of you but stays wrapped around you and you relax and close your eyes.  “Night, Sammy.”  You murmur, sleep already starting to come for you.

Sam chuckles and kisses your shoulder.  “Night, beautiful.  Love you.”

You hum, pulling your body pillow closer to you.  “Love you too.”


	6. Chapter 6

Riley Paul Wilson arrived into the world two weeks before his due date at 9.14pm.  Apparently wanting to keep you on your toes by getting here early, but not wanting to knock your sleeping schedule out too much.

You woke up with a dull pain radiating out from the small of your back.  Sam is sleeping soundly pressed against your back, his arm draped over your waist.  His breathing deep and regular.  You wriggle out from under him and make your way to the bathroom.

While you’re showering the pain returns again and you make a small whining sound while you let the hot water soothe you through it.  You get out and get dressed while Sam continues to sleep and as you prepare your breakfast another one hits.  Sam comes out of the bedroom just as it passes.  He’s in boxers and socks and still looks like he’s mostly asleep.

“Mornin’, baby.”  He says, kissing your cheek as he scratches his stomach.  “How’re ya doing?”

“I think I’m in labor.” You answer as he makes his way to the fridge.

He stops dead in his tracks and turns back to look at you.  “Don’t mess with me now.”  He says, staring at you wide-eyed.

You start plating up the eggs you were cooking and shake your head.  “I’m not.  I’m pretty sure I’m in labor.”

“But it’s too early!”  He yelps.  “We never packed a bag.  Why are you still making eggs?”  He says, in full panic.  He rushes by you and back into the bedroom.   You continue plating up the breakfast and go pour yourself some juice and a coffee for Sam.   “What did they say you needed in this bag again?  I swear I left the checklist somewhere.”

“Sam, come eat breakfast.”  You call, taking the food to the kitchen table and sitting down to eat.

Sam steps out of the bedroom and looks at you incredulously.  “You’re in labor.  Shouldn’t we be doing something?”

“Yeah.  Eating.  I’m going to need my energy.”  You say.  “My water hasn’t broken.  Just come and settle down. I’ll call the hospital when I’ve finished eating and see what they say.  They said two weeks before the due date is fine though.  So I’m not about to freak out.”

Sam reluctantly sits down and starts to eat.  About halfway through another contraction hits.  They’re still not bad but the whine you make when it hits makes Sam look at you with real concern.  He moves closer and rubs your back.

You call the hospital while Sam reverts into panicking again.  It was a little weird seeing Sam not keep his cool when it was one of the things he did best.  It was decided that while you shouldn’t rush into the hospital it might be a good idea to come in and keep an eye on you.  That just made it worse for Sam and he nearly hijacked one of Tony’s helicopters just to get you to the hospital faster.

You got there by car in the end.  After you arrived they checked you into a private room and just monitored the progress of your labor and the heart rate of the baby.  When Sam saw that everything was fine he relaxed.  In the end, he was the calm in the storm for you.  He spoke calmly and distracted you with his dumb jokes.  He got you ice chips when you needed them, and rubbed your back.  He never complained once that you squeezed his hand too hard, even that one time you actually really tried to hurt him.  When the contractions really started to get painful he took you into the shower and stripped off to his boxers so he could hold the shower head against your back.  When that wasn’t enough he sat on the edge of a bath while you rested your head against his legs and he massaged you through each contraction.

“I can’t do this.”  You whimper as another contraction ends.

Sam brushes your hair back from your forehead.  “I’m not sure you have any choice.”  Sam teases.  “I’ve seen you get blasted out a window on the third floor. Break your leg.  Get up and take out three HYDRA agents without even thinking about it.  If this is too much, maybe you should take the drugs.”

You start to cry as another contract hits you.  Sam’s large hands going straight to your back and rubbing you through it.  “I should be able to do this.”  You cry.

“Taking the drugs isn’t going to mean you’re not doing it.  You’re going to be the mother of this baby no matter how it comes into the world.”  He says, as his fingers help ease the pain shooting through you.

The midwife stepped into the room and you looked up at her with tears in your eyes.  “I need to take something.  Please.”  You implore her.

“Too late for that.  It’s time to deliver this baby.”   She replies matter of factly.

“I can’t…”  You whine.

“Yes, you can.  Come on.  We can’t deliver this baby in a bath.”  She scolds.  “Can you help your wife into the delivery room.”

“Oh, she’s not…”  Sam says.

You grab his hand.  “Who cares.  Close enough.”

Sam helps you hobble into the delivery room.  You don’t even make it to the bed when the most intense wave of pain runs through you.  You lean against the bed and have an overwhelming urge to push.   The next half hour is the most intense experience in all your life.  A few times you ask if it’s too late to change your mind.  You nearly give up more than once too, just telling the nurses to leave them in there.

It didn’t help though.  Riley still came.  He was a crying wrinkly mess and when they put him on your chest you nearly burst into tears again.

“I am never going through that again.”  You say, leaning in and breathing in the scent of your newborn son.  She smells like something you couldn’t quite place.  A little like salt and a little like warm milk.

“But look at him.”   Sam says, first kissing you and then Riley on the crowns of your head.  “We have a son.  Can you even believe that?  This little guy didn’t used to exist and now he does because of you and me.”

You break down into tears.  Sam gives you a squeeze and leans in towards his son.  “Hey, little guy.  You and me are going to get up to so much stuff together.  I’ll teach you to play ball.  Ride a bike.  Maybe when you’re older even use the wings.”  He says.  “Don’t mind your mom.  She’s just crying because she is happy to finally meet you.  She’s gonna love you so hard for the rest of her life.  She usually has trouble admitting to that kind of thing, but she does love people pretty hard.”  Sam says.  The next words out of his mouth are not a surprise at all.  Not from Sam.  “I love you, Riley.”


End file.
